Ingrate
by Jillian Jacobs
Summary: Ginny sets out to make a special birthday treat, but things don't go exactly as she planned! Boys...honestly...a fluffy little one-shot! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own any of these characters, settings etc…surprise surprise…

**A/N:** So, I definitely had a dream about this when I was getting my wisdom teeth pulled, and I wrote at soon as the vicadent wore off enough that I could make my hand function…This hadn't been beta'd, as I was somewhat anxious to get it up. If you want to read the beta'd version, it will be up in a couple of days, I'm sure.

**Dedication:** This lovely piece of fluff goes out to my oral surgeon…that was some wicked anesthesia…thanks a million Dr. Hyde!

**Warning: **This story is full of fluff. If you do not enjoy fluff, do not read this fic. This has been your official fluff warning.

**Ingrate**

Ginevra Weasley stood before the Burrow's oven at seven in the morning, covered from head to foot in flour, and cursing her rotten luck.

A girl tries to do something nice for a person's birthday and ends up looking like a snow person instead. (Ginny was never fond of the term 'snow_man_', she found it sexist and outdated…but anyhow…)

The angry redhead promptly ripped off her mother's lurid pink apron and threw it to the floor.

"_Bloody_--_rotten_—_flour_!" she raved, stamping a foot on the fallen apron with each word. "_Should_—_have_—_friggin_'—_warning_—_label_!"

She continued, taking her anger out on the apron until she felt a Quidditch roughened hand on her spaghetti strapped shoulder. And it definitely wasn't Ron's. Ron's hand on her bare skin didn't send delightful shivers down all her nerve endings and turn her legs to the consistency of Christmas pudding.

"Er…Happy birthday, Harry," Ginny said sheepishly, turning to meet his bewildered face, all too aware of the white powder streaked across her cheeks.

"Ginny?" Harry asked tentatively. "What exactly were you going for with all this?" He gestured to the mess spread behind Ginny and watched as a semi-cracked open egg made it's way lazily toward the edge of the cupboard, leaving a trail of juice behind.

"Bugger!" she exclaimed, dive bombing for the egg as it tipped over the counter and rushed towards the already filthy floor.

Unfortunately, Harry seemed to have the same idea. Instead of colliding with the tile, her body met his, and they fell in a tangled mess of limbs to the floor, the rogue egg clutched safely in Harry's fist. Ginny quickly propped herself on an elbow, pushing her upper body off of Harry's.

She felt a blush coming on, taking in their rather compromising position, but fought it off. A return to her eleven year old self was _not_ what she needed right now.

"Fancy meeting you down here, Harry," she said, giving him a coy smile.

"Indeed," he replied, in rather a huskier voice than before.

Ginny bent her head down, spilling her mane across he cheeks and enwrapping she and Harry in their own curtain of red. She took in his appearance; tousled raven hair that contrasted sharply with hers, glasses slightly askew, and of course his lightning bolt scar. She also noticed that his normally bright emerald eyes were burning a much darker green than that of a moment ago. With this realization came the knowledge that Harry was not staring into her own brown eyes, but rather a spot between her belly button and neck.

"Hem hem," Ginny coughed, in her perfect imitation of Umbridge, effectively startling him back to reality.

"Merlin, Ginny!" Don't do that when I'm fantasizing! I'm going to have nightmares for a week now…"

'_Wonder who he was fantasizing about…bloody Cho Chang no doubt…'_ Ginny thought bitterly.

Effectively ruining any smarmy idea's Ginny had of taking advantage of their position, Ginny rolled off of Harry, returning to her attempt at chocolate chip cookies for said male's birthday.

Harry stood up after her, surveying the mess once more. "Seriously, what are you trying to do?"

Officially in a rotten mood now, Ginny hmmphed at him, shooting him her famous Weasley glare.

"I was _trying_ to bake some birthday cookies before anyone got up, but you've effectively ruined _that_ plan…" she grumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing _someone_ woke up early, or it's likely you'd have burned the whole kitchen down…" Harry smiled at her, trying to drag her away from whatever had just turned her mood to the worse.

'_Damn that smile! Damn my weak resolve! And damn whoever invented pudding!_' she thought, gripping the counter once more, trying to keep upright as her knees revolted.

To hide her ebbing anger Ginny grabbed another egg, smashing it on the side of her bowl. She watched miserably as the innards of the egg leaked slowly into the bowl, taking bits of shell with them. Hopefully her family liked cookies a la crunch…

Much to her chagrin she heard Harry laughing behind her, fueling her temper once more.

"And what, might I ask, are you laughing at, you...you...you _ingrate_?!"

"Well…you," Harry stated simply.

Looking down at herself, Ginny couldn't help but grin. She was still covered in flour, except for where the apron had been, there were egg guts all over her hand, and she doubted even the family ghoul would eat what she was trying to pass off as cookie dough.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed, running a hand through her flour filled locks. She immediately regretted it, though, as she felt egg goo adding to her already disgusting hair. " I was trying to make you a proper birthday treat, but everything's gone wrong from step one. The fates must be against me today…Venus not lined up properly with Uranus or some such…"

"Oh no. Don't you go all Trelawney on me…" Harry warned.

"How else could the daughter of Molly Weasley be baking impaired!"

"You just haven't been taught properly, that's all. Here, let me help you…" He came up next to Ginny, surveying the damage.

"Oh no you don't, Mister," Ginny protested. "This is supposed to be _for _you! You can't help!"

"If it's all the same to you, Gin, I'd like my birthday cookies to be edible, so…"

This promptly shut Ginny up.

"_Scourgify_!"

The mess before the pair immediately dissipated, leaving a sparklingly clean bowl and counter.

"I'm gonna love being seventeen…"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Harry?" Ginny implored, gesturing down at her filthy self.

Harry grinned down at her. "Naw, I like you like that…Now, about these eggs. It's not so hard, it's all in the wrist…" He continued to explain the technique, coming up behind Ginny. Working around her petite form, he pulled the bowl up closer to her stomach and placed an egg in her trembling hand.

"Geez, Gin. Are you that worried about cracking an egg?" Harry teased.

'_No, you dolt! It's because of you—you—standing there like you have every bloody right to stand in _my_ bloody space bubble!'_

"Here, let me help you…" with that he brought his hand down her arm until his large palm lay flush against the top of her hand holding the egg above the bowl. "Now relax…" he said, putting her fingers in what he called "proper egg cracking position."

Ginny watched in wonder as he brought both their hands down in a smooth yet swift motion to the rim of the bowl. A shell-less, perfectly formed egg lay in the bottom of the bowl. She leaned back into Harry, dropping the white shell on the counter, vaguely noticing how her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck.

"Figures the Boy-Who-Lived can slay a basilisk _and_ crack a bloody egg," she mumbled.

"You know, Gin," Harry started, his arms looping around his waist. She noticed that husky note in his voice again…"I can think of a better birthday gift than a batch of cookies…"

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked, turning in his grasp. "Cuz I don't have much—"

'_Oh…! Well, I think I like this rather better too…'_ Ginny thought as Harry's lips brushed tentatively against hers, as if asking for permission.

Ginny was more than welcome to grant it. She wrapped a leg around Harry's, bringing him flush against her, and snaked her hands around his neck. Harry deepened the kiss, and Ginny moaned in delight, allowing herself to explore Harry as she never had before.

"_Hem hem_," came a cough from behind them.

Harry quickly broke their kiss and whirled around to face the intruders.

"Would you two stop with the bloody Umbridge impressions!" Harry snarled at the twins.

A moment later he rethought his snappish retort, considering he had just been snogging their little sister. Perhaps he should have let that one go…

They shrugged, grinning wickedly at each other.

"Just wouldn't want you to do anything old Ummy wouldn't want you to!" Fred said, giving a pointed look at Ginny, who was blushing furiously behind Harry's back.

"So I should just stop existing then?" Harry asked smartly, smiling once he realized the twins weren't going to pummel him.

"Well, yeah…"

"That sounds about right…"

"That way Ron won't have to do it for you…"

Harry gulped, apparently just remembering his freckled friend and his reactions to Ginny's past boyfriends.

"Just kidding, Harry," Fred said, relieving the stricken look from Harry's face.

"Yeah, we've actually had a pool going on how long it would take you two to get together," George added.

"Looks like Bill won…"

With that, the twins wandered out of the kitchen, arguing over Bill's bet.

"Well…" Harry said, turning back to Ginny.

"Yeah…" Ginny responded, staring avidly at the egg in the bowl.

"Reckon we should get back to these cookies…"

_'No no no…we are _not_ going to pretend this didn't happen…Why don't you just kiss me again, you fruit!'_

"Oh, bugger it!" Ginny said aloud, spinning back to face a startled Harry. "I'm making toast."

She then pressed her lips once more to Harry's, ignoring the various "aww's" or gagging noises that came from various family members as they entered the room. All she cared about was that she was in Harry's arms, and she planned on staying there for a long, long time…

_The End_

**A/N: **Aww, right? I thought so…if you ever want to see another fluffy one shot from me again, review review review! (Yes, that is a threat…hee hee…)


End file.
